Ah, no es un sueño
by YuriSuteki
Summary: Nunca kise enamorarme de ella, mi enemigo. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa x parar mis sentimientos, pero era inútil. La deseaba. Era mi precioso tesoro. Mi luz y oscuridad. Mi alegría y tristeza. Pero akel hechizo la hizo vulnerable, la intentó matar" Dr
1. Máscara de mentiras

"Ah, no es un sueño"

Capítulo 1: Máscara de mentiras

La sala era oscura y tenebrosa. Ni siquiera un hilo de luz podía traspasar las pequeñas y alargadas ventanas, cubiertas por cortinas color negro. El ambiente era escalofriante. Demasiada oscuridad y silencio para el gusto del muchacho. Como sonido de fondo se escuchaba algún un búho o incluso una lechuza, volar por los alrededores. En un enorme edificio del mundo mágico, había una habitación especial. Una habitación donde se encontraba un joven de no más de diecisiete años, el cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises. Estaba sentado en una cómoda silla, mirando fríamente a las dos personas que lo acompañaban, los cuales tenían expresión severa. Todo era muy extraño y confuso ¿Qué hacía él en medio de todo eso? Solo deseaba una cosa...

-Puedes comenzar, debes contar todo lo que sucedió. –dijo con un deje de amabilidad un hombre que se hallaba sentado frente al chico. Sus redondas gafas impedían verle con claridad los ojos. Hizo un gesto y entrelazó las manos, sin quitar ojo al muchacho –No omitas ningún detalle, todo será útil.

-No me apetece hablar en absoluto –declaró el chico con fastidio.

-Habla, hijo. –ordenó sin ningún tipo de afecto en su voz un hombre de mediana edad, con las mismas características que el pequeño, pero con el cabello mucho más largo –Es interminable la vergüenza que esto puede llegarme a provocar si sale a la luz. Ahora habla, no tenemos todo el día, solo he pagado al sanador Tom por una tarde.

-Lucius, viejo amigo –lo llamó el hombre más viejo, sin perder la dulzura –creo que no es conveniente que le presiones.

-No pienso contarle nada a este viejo-mago-chiflado sobre mi vida –protestó el chico dirigiéndose hacia su padre.

-Draco, esto no es un juego. Debes deshacerte de este problema o me veré obligado a... -pero cortó su frase en seco –ya hemos hablado de ese tema.

-Esto no ayudará en absoluto a cambiar mis sentimientos, solo a torturarme más –murmuró el joven arrastrando las palabras, como de costumbre.

-Es eso exactamente lo que quiero, que te des cuenta que solo estas haciéndote daño. –objetó Lucius Malfoy.

El otro hombre de estatura mediana asintió. Draco sonrió de lado, con expresión vacía y quizá... triste. Bufó más de una vez y tras una larga disputa accedió a relatar lo que había ocurrido. Él estaba seguro de que contar aquello no le supondría una mejora, al contrario, acabaría más herido que al principio.

Lucius se acercó a la ventana y entreabrió las cortinas de seda, dejando pasar algo de luz, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarlas.

Draco no deseaba liberarse de aquel dolor, pues si lo hacía el amor también lo abandonaría y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo más valioso que tuvo nunca. Por que entonces la soledad lo invadiría, y se había jurado a sí mismo no dejar que ese sentimiento lo amenazara.

-Relataré mi historia, –formuló una gran pausa –pero a cambio me llevarás hasta Hermione.

-¡No pronuncies ese asqueroso y repugnante nombre en mi presencia! –gritó enfurecido su padre. El sanador frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, mientras Lucius tomaba asiento.

-Si no la liberas yo no hablaré.

-Está bien –mintió el hombre.

-Todo comenzó cuando tomé el expreso hacia Howarts...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _**Flash Back**

El sonido que emitió el expreso del colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, sobresaltó ligeramente a todos los estudiantes que esperaban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Dentro de cinco minutos el tren partiría hacia el castillo.

Dos chicos y una joven esperaban impacientes en la entrada del expreso. Uno de ellos tenía cabello rojizo hasta no poder más y ojos azules, y el otro era moreno con unas gafas que cubrían sus ojos, a parte de tener una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente. La muchacha, al igual que su hermano mayor tenía el cabello de color rojo, pero este curso mucho más largo. Los tres se asombraron al ver a una chica acercarse a ellos. Realmente era preciosa. Sus ojos color miel poseían un brillo especial, y su cabello –ahora bien cuidado y peinado –castaño se ondulaba levemente, ofreciéndole un toque de elegancia. Sus carnosos labios sonreían ampliamente. Una de sus delicadas manos y sus finos y largos dedos sujetaba un baúl de color marrón oscuro, mientras que la otra estaba sobre su cadera. Las facciones de su cara ahora estaban mucho más trazadas, y su cuerpo se había desarrollado enormemente en los últimos meses de verano. Los tres amigos la miraron estupefactos.

-¿H-her....H-hermione? –se aventuró a decir el chico de cabello negro azabache, sonrojado.

-Hola chicos, –saludó ésta alegremente, abrazando a cada uno de ellos –me alegro de veros.

-¿De verdad eres tú, Hermione? –preguntó sin creérselo el pelirrojo.

-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Claro que soy yo!

-Estas... -intentó decir.

-¡Preciosa! –se adelantó el moreno.

-Gracias, Harry. Tú también te ves bien. ¿Ginny? –murmuró Hermione al ver que la chica todavía no reaccionaba.

-¡Has cambiado mucho! –la halagó y la Griffindor se ruborizó.

Los cuatro amigos habían entrado ya al expreso, y éste ya estaba en marcha. Durante el trayecto hablaron animadamente sobre lo ocurrido en aquellas vacaciones. Ron y Ginny habían viajado la mitad del verano a Rumania, pero en el mes de Agosto estuvieron en la casa de los Black –donde todavía se realizaban las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix -.Harry en cambio, había pasado demasiado tiempo con los Dursley, salvo las dos últimas semanas que había estado con Ron. Tras unas largas conversaciones rieron estruendosamente.

De pronto, la puerta del compartimiento se entreabrió dejando ver a una mujer con un gracioso gorro puntiagudo. Tenía el semblante muy severo.

-Porfesora McGonagall –saludó Hermione.

-Señorita Granger y señor Weasley –los llamó –necesito que se reúnan con el resto de los prefectos antes de cinco minutos –ordenó.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el primer vagón, donde los prefectos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin los esperaban. Entraron serios y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Hermione, lentamente fue alzando la vista hasta cruzarse con la mirada del prefecto de Slytherin. Dio un respingo y el chico la observó detenidamente de arriba abajo. El muchacho tenía expresión fría y maliciosa –como era de esperar en un Malfoy –el cabello endemoniadamente rubio con destellos platinados y unos ojos grises penetrantes. En la mente de Draco Malfoy solo reinaba un pensamiento «¿Aquella era la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger? ¿Cómo puede una persona haber cambiado tanto?»

-¿Qué miras, hurón? –se burló la Griffindor, olvidándose que no estaban solos.

-Veo que has cambiado mucho desde el último año, –objetó éste indiferente –pero la sangre sucia nunca se podrá limpiar.

-Prefiero ser hija de muggles que llevar el apellido Malfoy –se defendió Hermione.

-Tener mi apellido es el sueño de cualquiera de tu clase social –comentó Draco con orgullo y malicia.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas desearía...-la castaña fue interrumpida por todos sus compañeros, que tosían acompasadamente.

-¡No vuelvas a meterte con Hermione! –gritó furioso Ron.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí... -se rió cínicamente el Slytherin –el amigo de cara-rajada, el pobretón Weasley ¿Defendiendo a tu novia?

-¡No es mi novia! –exclamó colorado hasta las orejas, alzando el puño. –No vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera ¿entiendes? ¿o es demasiado complicado para ti, Malfoy?

-Yo que tú cerraría esa bocota –se burló el rubio.

-¡Ya está bien! –gritó Hermione –Cállate, Malfoy. Y Ron, puedo defenderme yo sola.

El chico de cabello rojizo bajó la cabeza avergonzado, mientras que el buscador de Slytherin se observaba las uñas, pasando de todo. La Griffindor le lanzó una mirada de odio a Malfoy, quien se la devolvió con mucho gusto. No se aguantaban.

Después de aquella pequeña discusión en el primer vagón, comenzaron a conversar sobre los deberes de los prefectos. Este año sería igual que el curso anterior.

El tiempo transcurrió lento y aburrido, los prefectos dirigieron a los alumnos de primer año hacia el Gran Comedor. Tras la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador, fueron a sus respectivas torres. Estaban totalmente exhaustos por el viaje y necesitaban tomar un descanso.

-Hermione, deberías haberme dejado pegar a Malfoy ¡Se lo merecía! –protestó Ron entrando en la sala común de la torre Griffindor.

-Ya te lo he explicado, puedo defenderme yo sola.

-¡Yo también estaría encantado de estampar mi puño contra la cara de ese cretino! –afirmó Harry entusiasmado por aquella grandiosa idea.

-Olvidemos el tema –ordenó Hermione –yo voy a dormir.

La chica se despidió animadamente con una mano. Cuando ya la perdieron de vista, Ron le dio un codazo a su amigo, que miraba las escaleras de los dormitorios –donde antes había estado la prefecta –embobado.

-Hermione ha cambiado mucho ¿no crees, Harry?

-S-sí –balbuceó éste, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar aquellas fantasías con su amiga.

-¿Al final que harás con mi hermana? –preguntó Ron curioso.

-¿Con Ginny? –repitió extrañado –No tengo pensado hacer nada.

-¡Pero ella se te declaró hace dos meses! –exclamó el guardián ofendido, y Harry bufó.

-Tengo sueño, voy a dormir.

Ron vio como su amigo desaparecía, y suspiró. No comprendía nada, absolutamente nada.

Los primeros días resultaron especialmente tranquilos, pues no había exámenes y los deberes todavía no se habían acumulado. En sexto día después de reanudar el curso, hacía un día lluvioso. El cielo estaba tapado por varias nubes grises y un viento frío recorría los alrededores de Howarts. Los tres amigos estaban en el Gran Comedor –como acostumbraban a esa hora -, Harry y Ron comían mientras conversaban sobre el primer partido de quiddicht, pero sin embargo, Hermione jugueteaba con el tenedor.

-¿No comes? –preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-No tengo hambre –repuso la prefecta.

-Últimamente has perdido el apetito –dijo Ron, que había terminado de engullir un pedazo de carne.

-Creo que iré a la biblioteca, –anunció la chica –tengo que terminar un trabajo.

Acto seguido salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Sus amigos la miraron muy extrañados, y un silencio los invadió. Se miraron fijamente y Ginny –que estaba en frente de ellos –estornudó, levantándolos de su ensimismamiento. Recapacitaron sobre lo ocurrido.

-Hermione está muy rara desde hace tiempo –Harry fue el primero en opinar. Ron asintió. –Debemos descubrir que le ocurre.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione nada más salir del Gran Comedor miró en todas las direcciones posibles, pero estaba sola. Suspiró hondo y llevó una mano hacia su boca, tosiendo silenciosamente. Corrió hasta la Biblioteca, allí podría tener tranquilidad. Y así fue. La bibliotecaria no se encontraba allí, y todos los alumnos estaban comiendo. Se apoyó lentamente en una de las múltiples ventanas y observó el paisaje. Sonrió ligeramente y cayó al frío suelo. Estaba demasiado cansada para mantenerse en pié.

-Maldita sea –murmuró.

Se llevó de nuevo una mano al corazón, le latía muy apurado. Pero... ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Desde que había entrado en Howarts le había ocurrido muy a menudo. Respiró agitadamente y tosió ruidosamente. Sentía calor. Mucho calor. ¿Estaba enferma?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

En la mesa de los Slytherins se podían reconocer perfectamente las carcajadas de cierto chico rubio. Éste reía sin poder contenerse. El compañero que estaba sentado a su lado esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. Aquel comentario era sin duda, el mejor que había dicho Pansy Parkinson desde que comenzaron las clases. Pero en un descuido Draco dirigió su mirada hacia una Griffindor de cabello castaño que salía corriendo del Gran Comedor. No pudo distinguir la expresión de su cara, pero paró en seco su risa. Desde el principio de séptimo curso, aquella sangre sucia había cambiado demasiado. Su hermosa figura desapareció y el Slytherin se sobresaltó por la risa del joven que estaba a su lado.

-¿Granger, eh? –adivinó –Se ha convertido en toda una mujer.

-Es una sangre sucia, Zabinni –le recordó Malfoy.

-Pero es perfecta para una noche –Blaise Zabinni sonrió cínicamente.

-Estas completamente loco.

-Señor Malfoy –lo llamó una voz de mujer.

-¿Profesora McGonagall? –se extrañó éste.

-Necesito hablar con usted y la señorita Granger sobre un asunto de prefectos –balanceó la mirada en busca de la Griffindor, pero no la halló. –Búscala y venid a mi despacho.

Draco gruñó y asintió de muy mala gana. ¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora tenía que dedicarse a buscar a tontas sabelotodos. Se levantó malhumorado y directamente fue hacia la Biblioteca. Por los corredores del colegio iba susurrando maldiciones, y a veces los cuadros cuchicheaban en su cara.

-No puedo creer que tenga que buscar yo a esa Granger –protestó –"Búscala y venid a mi despacho" –imitó con tono poco afeminado la voz de la profesora de Transformaciones.

Sus pasos eran muy ruidosos, pero al entrar en la Biblioteca caminó más despacio. Se sorprendió al ver a una muchacha sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas. Su cabello castaño caía sobre la cara de la chica, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Pudo notar que temblaba levemente y dio un brinco al escuchar la tos interminable de ella. Era Hermione. Sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un fuerte color rojo y de su frente caía sudor frío. La contempló durante unos instantes, y se dio cuenta de que Blaise Zabinni tenía razón: Granger había madurado. Su frágil figura parecía que iba a romperse con tan solo tocarla. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Era preciosa. Completamente preciosa. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta quedar sentado frente a ella.

-Granger –la llamó con frialdad, ocultando sus pensamientos.

La Griffindor dio un pequeño salto y miró a Draco, que estaba a su lado. Se sonrojó más de lo que estaba al ver directamente a los ojos grises del chico. Aquella pose seductora y sus labios entreabiertos hicieron que Hermione intentara retroceder, pero estaba contra la pared.

-Vamos, Granger, la profesora McGonagall quiere decirnos algo –dijo Draco, calmando su expresión fría, pero ella no respondió. El Slytherin suspiró cansado –A ver, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

No hubo contestación.

Malfoy estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por lo que estrechó los hombros de ella y la sacudió despacio. Pero no reaccionaba. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos –pocos, pero los suficientes para que ella entreabriera sus labios -, y el corazón de Hermione se aceleró de nuevo, pero esta vez provocado por otro motivo. Por aquel chico que la estaba hipnotizando. Suspiraba entrecortadamente y sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

Draco, en cambio, estaba más confuso que al principio. Los ojos de la castaña se clavaban en él y lo persuadía para que se acercase. Y así lo hizo. Inconscientemente fue aproximando sus labios a los de ella. La Griffindor cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sus bocas estaban casi juntas, cuando ella se apartó bruscamente empujando al prefecto. Comenzó a toser sin poder parar durante unos momentos. Sentía que se ahogaba.

-Tenemos que irnos, Granger –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Sí –atinó a decir.

Lo más confusa que podía llegar a estar una chica, lo estaba Hermione Granger. No conseguía poner en orden lo que había ocurrido. Balanceó su cabeza y siguió a Draco. Tras un silencio incómodo caminando llegaron hasta el despacho de la jefa de la casa Griffindor. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada y alzó la mirada cuando ellos entraron. Frunció el entrecejo y siguió mirando sus papeles.

-¿Qué quería, pofesora? –preguntó intrigada Hermione.

-Muy bien, ahora que estáis todos –dirigió una mirada hacia la derecha de donde estaban ellos, y vieron a los prefectos de las otras casas. –ya puedo comunicároslo.

-¿De que se trata? –esta vez fue la prefecta de Ravenclaw la que habló, Cho Chang.

-No sea impaciente, señorita Chang. –la regañó la profesora McGonagall –Les he traido hasta aquí para informarles de que disponen de una sala común especial para prefectos, donde podrán ir cuando lo necesiten.

-¿Pero tendremos que dormir ahí también? –preguntó el Slytherin, de nuevo indiferente.

-No. Solamente es una sala común para que ustedes se concentren mejor en sus estudios o cualquier cosa que deseen. Cada uno dormirá en su respectiva casa, como siempre.

Tras unas largas y aburridas instrucciones sobre el uso adecuado de la sala común para prefectos, todos abandonaron el despacho, sorprendidos. Cho Chang corrió a decírselo a sus amigas, mientras que el prefecto de Hufflepuff ya se había ido. El Slytherin y la Griffindor quedaron solos.

-Sobre lo de antes –comenzó diciendo Draco –no te hagas ilusiones, para mí me eres indiferente.

-Nunca me haría ilusiones por algo así –recriminó Hermione. –Antes muerta que ver mis labios sobre los tuyos.

Malfoy le regaló una mirada despectiva, y se dirigió hacia su nueva sala común, dejando a Hermione suspirando.

Desde el momento en el que había entrado en la Biblioteca y la había visto ahí, vulnerable, había dejado a un lado las apariencias y se había rebajado al nivel de Granger. No, no podía ser así.

Él era el Rey Slytherin, pero a pesar de eso al llegar la noche siempre se deshacía de su mascara de mentiras y la guardaba bajo llave. Entonces podía ser él mismo, como en ese momento.

Dejó caer lentamente su cuerpo sobre uno de los sillones. Aquella sala común era bastante amplia y tranquila, justo lo que necesitaba para pensar y relajarse. Cerró los ojos y meditó.

¿Por qué había hecho aquello? ¡Él era Draco Malfoy y había estado a punto de besar a esa sangre impura! En efecto, ella era muy bonita, pero no era un motivo muy convincente.

-Está bien, Draco. –pensó para sí –No vuelvas a desenmascararte antes de la noche y no te descontroles, entonces todo saldrá bien.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-¿¡Qué tienes una propia sala común!? –espetó Harry, pero la prefecta lo reprendió.

-Dije que no gritaras.

-¿Pero porqué a mí no me dejan entrar? Yo también soy prefecto –comentó Ron, con un deje de enfado.

-Solo podían elegir a un prefecto de cada casa, Ron –le explicó Hermione.

-Pero ese hurón puede ir cuando quiera –protestó el pelirrojo.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó una voz femenina saliendo de entre las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas. Era Ginny -¿Draco Malfoy también comparte tu misma sala común?

-S-sí... -tartamudeó la prefecta al recordar la escena en la Biblioteca y se ruborizó.

-Que suerte... Malfoy es muy guapo. –declaró Ginny.

-C-creo que iré a... -pensó –a mi nueva sala común para ver como es.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había dicho. Al principio solo era una excusa para no hablar sobre Malfoy, no quería recordar lo que había sucedido, pero después le pareció una buena idea. Antes de entrar, el retrato la miró con superioridad y no se molestó en pedirle la contraseña, pues la Griffindor ya había respondido.

-Huevo de dragón –pronunció claramente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y observó embobada la sala común. Parecía tranquila y respiró hondo. Aquel olor le recordaba a algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Se acercó a la chimenea, donde varios troncos se quemaban en el fuego.

Hizo ademán de sentarse sobre un sillón, pero antes de que pudiese dejar caer su cuerpo, alguien gimió. Se alarmó y volteó la vista. Entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba él, Draco Malfoy, durmiendo profundamente con un libro en la mano. Lo contempló detenidamente unos segundos, tenía una expresión muy sexy cuando dormía. Sacudió su cabeza intentado deshacerse de esos pensamientos, pero el libro que leía el Slytherin cayó sobre sus piernas. Iba a leer el título, pero una mano se lo quitó violentamente.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Granger? –preguntó Draco, intentando ocultar el sueño de su cara.

-Iba a sentarme cuando vi que un repugnante Slytherin estaba durmiendo en él –explicó ella detalladamente.

-Perfecto. Y ahora ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y dejas de meterte en la vida privada de los demás? –reprochó escondiendo el libro debajo de su camisa.

-¿Qué leías? –preguntó Hermione interesada.

-¿A la sabelotodo de Howarts le importa lo que yo lea? –respondió con burla –Debo tomarlo como un verdadero honor.

-Solo preguntaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sin darse cuenta, el corazón de la Griffindor comenzó a latir. «No, ahora no.» Pensaba. Se llevó una mano a la boca esperando toser, pero no fue así. Si podía respirar como siempre, solo había dos motivos por los que se le podía acelerar el corazón: 1. Se había curado (imposible) y 2. Le latía por otra razón.

Draco pudo ver confianza en los ojos de Hermione y resopló.

-Es una novela de terror –rió entre dientes.

-Lo dudo –adivinó la prefecta –Antes pude observar que el autor es Charlie Orlev, y no es precisamente terror lo que escribe.

-Cállate, Granger –ordenó algo ruborizado por el comentario de la muchacha.

-A si que... al famoso Draco Malfoy... -sonrió divertida –le gustan las historias de ¿amor?

-Cállate, no entiendes nada.

-Malfoy y novelas románticas, eso si tiene gracia –comenzó a reírse ruidosamente.

-¡Cállate, Granger! Odio todo lo relacionado con el "amor" –ésta última palabra la pronunció con asco.

-Yo pienso que el amor nunca dura para siempre –opinó ella, bajando la mirada tristemente.

-¿Una historia que contar, Granger? –preguntó Draco, acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

-Quizá... pero nunca te la contaré.

-Granger, Granger –suspiró –Si no cuentas, tendré que sacártelo yo mismo.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso, Malfoy.

-¿Un chico? –apostó.

-No. Nunca me he enamorado. –declaró ella.

-Yo jamás lo haré –confesó él esta vez.

Aquella conversación no tenía sentido, ¿Qué hacían dos enemigos hablando tan confiadamente? Hermione estaba a punto de contarle su historia, pero se percató pronto de lo que estaba haciendo. Malfoy no era la persona que aparentaba. Sonrió amistosamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Mañana no te olvides de poner tu máscara de mentiras –dijo Hermione, refiriéndose a Draco y lo que debía aparentar con los demás.

-Descuida. No lo haré.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**__**

**Comentarios:** Wuaa!! Este ya es mi segundo fic de Draco&Hermy!!! Yo soy Xiaoyu, y espero que os guste este primer capítulo. La verdad es que a mí no me gusta absolutamente nada... solo el principio, cuando Draco está en una especie de psicólogo/mago xDDD

Es una historia un poco extraña, Hermione parece que sufre una "enfermedad", aunque no es seguro que sea exactamente eso.... Jujujjuju

En el próximo capítulo... mm... todavía no sé sobre que irá xD pero puedo adelantar que habrá una pelea entre Draco y Hermione... que les llevará a.... juju... eso si que no lo puedo decir, lo siento T-T

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_ _········ Déjenme_ **_ReViEWs!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. Miradas que se cruzan

"Ah, no es un sueño"

Capítulo 2: Miradas que se cruzan.

Las clases en los días fríos se hacían cada vez más largas y aburridas. Los estudiantes de Griffindor y Slytherin se hallaban en una sala bastante oscura y tenebrosa, llena de calderos y pociones extrañas. Normalmente tenían dos horas de Pociones en las mazmorras –como ese mismo día –impartidas por el odioso profesor Severus Snape (aunque para los Slytherins era alguien a quien admirar).

Hermione como de costumbre solo levantaba la mano en las clases, Harry y Ron cuchicheaban sobre los próximos entrenamientos de quiddicht y en una esquina, estaba Draco Malfoy. Reía por lo bajo las estupideces que decía Blaise Zabinni, y de vez en cuando –y sin poder evitarlo –dirigía una de sus miradas congelantes a la castaña que se sentaba varios sitios adelante.

-Hoy realizaremos una poción por parejas. –anunció el profesor Snape fríamente –Tenéis las instrucciones ahí.

Señaló con la varita una tabla enorme con varios puntos a seguir. Hermione se acomodó entre sus amigos, pero el profesor le dedicó una mirada despectiva y negó con la cabeza. La prefecta bufó.

-Señorita Granger, creo que esta poción es lo suficientemente fácil como para que sus queridos amiguitos la puedan realizar sin su ayuda. Póngase con el señor Malfoy.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó ella –Pero señor...

-¿Algo que objetar, Granger? –pronunció paulatinamente el profesor con todo amenazante.

La Griffindor bajó la cabeza y resopló malhumorada. Se sentó junto al rubio, que la miraba pícaramente. Ella intentó sonreír falsamente, pero Draco se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza. Harry y Ron los miraban desconfiados, y en especial el moreno.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, Granger –comentó el Slytherin ampliando su sonrisa.

-Lamentablemente opino lo mismo.

-¿Molesta?

-Contigo siempre, oxigenado. Ahora –miró el tablón –ve a buscar los ingredientes, yo prepararé el caldero.

-Ni hablar –rió –A mi no me das órdenes. Tú irás a por los ingredientes y yo esperaré.

Hermione se había levantado feliz, pero aquel incidente y la actitud de Draco la habían echo enojar. Caminó hasta el estante donde se encontraban varias especias y cogió las que necesitaba. Iba a regresar con su compañero de trabajo cuando un joven de cabello negro y gafas se acercó a ella disimuladamente. Sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Cómo te va con ese hurón? –preguntó Harry graciosamente.

-He de reconocer que es muy insoportable, –le devolvió la sonrisa –pero es mejor no contradecir a Snape.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Señorita Granger, señor Potter –los llamó una voz arrogante -¿Algo que aportar a la clase?

-No, profesor –negó Hermione rápidamente.

-Diez puntos menos para Griffindor.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Draco observó como la prefecta se paseaba por los estantes buscando los ingredientes que necesitaba. Más de una vez tuvo que estirarse para alcanzar alguno, y el chico se sonrojó levemente al ver la cara de esfuerzo que mostraba Hermione. Pero sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por una chica. Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Draky! ¿Por qué miras a esa estúpida sangre sucia? –preguntó con tono meloso.

-Solo me aseguraba de que no se equivocara al coger los ingredientes –afirmó –Ahora desaparece de mi vista.

-Dentro de poco será el baile de Halloween... ¿Sabes con quién irás?

Draco iba a contestar cuando escuchó la voz del profesor Snape regañar y quitar puntos a dos Griffindors. Granger y Potter. Los dos murmuraban cosas entre sí y se hacían señas antes de volver a sus respectivas mesas. Ella sonreía tiernamente. Sonreía. Pero... le sonreía a él. Una inmensa oleada de inquietud lo invadió. Sentía un gran recelo hacia ese Potter, y quizá también... no, imposible. Jamás. Nunca sufriría el poder de la envidia y los celos. No. Se negaba completamente, y menos por unas sonrisa de esa castaña. Ella podía sonreírle solo a él cuando quisiera. Sí.

-Venga, Granger, no tengo todo el día –dijo el rubio fulminándola con la mirada.

-Parece que al gran Malfoy le ha cambiado el humor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –objetó.

-Cállate. Ahora empieza.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ser manejada por el chico. Rió entre dientes y con un pequeño movimiento, hizo que el bote donde había un líquido extraño –uno de los componentes de la poción –cayese accidentalmente en la túnica del Slytherin. Él se levanto mojado y la observó con un deje de amenaza y advertencia.

-¿¡Pero que has hecho, Granger!? –chilló éste furioso.

-¡Vaya! Creo que se me ha caído... no me he dado cuenta –fingió la muchacha, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Draky! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó socarronamente Pansy. –No te preocupes, yo te secaré.

-Lárgate Parkinson.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó Snape -¿Algo va mal? ¿Está bien, señor Malfoy?

-La sang... Granger –corrigió Pansy –ha vaciado un ingrediente en la pierna de Draco.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger. Hoy la suerte le persigue, diez puntos menos para Griffindor.

La Slytherin hizo una mueca de superioridad a la prefecta y ésta arqueó una ceja. Las dos chicas se odiaban mutuamente. Ese odio cada día se hacía más grande.

Ella se retiró a su sitio y de nuevo quedaron solos. Hermione realizó sola gran parte de la poción –aunque de vez en cuando Draco también ayudaba a su manera -. Cuando ya terminó la clase, la Griffindor se dispuso a recoger el caldero, pero su mano chocó con otra. Con la de Draco. Alzó rápido la mirada y lo vio. Los dos estaban sorprendidos y desarmados. Malfoy pudo sentir la calidez de la joven, y ella a su vez, la fría sangre que corría por las venas de él.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Otra vez aquel sentimiento? Primero pensaba que era muy bonita, después vinieron los ¿celos? Y ahora... ahora... ahora su corazón no podía latir más agitado.

Volteó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia sus dos "gorilas".

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-Odio a Snape, ¡Nos ha quitado 20 puntos injustamente! –protestó Ron, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia su próxima clase.

-Ron tiene razón –opinó el chico de cabello oscuro –Nos quitó puntos por hablar, está bien, pero... ¡No fue tu culpa que se te cayera aquel bote asqueroso!

-Yo no estaría tan segura –rió divertida.

-¿¡Lo has ensuciado de ese moco verde a propósito, Hermione!?

-Shh... -llevó el dedo índice hacia sus labios –no habléis tan alto.

-Desde hace unos días te comportas más... -Ron buscó una palabra adecuada.

-Rebelde –se adelantó Harry -¡Creo que ese Malfoy ya tiene su merecido por un tiempo!

-Sólo lo hice por ver su cara, no por vengarme.

-Pero en tal caso, ¡Ha sido alucinante!

-Granger, –se escuchó una voz gélida –creo que tienes que darme una explicación.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no ha sido mi culpa que el bote estuviese mal cerrado, Malfoy –le regaló una mirada de victoria.

Draco perdió los nervios y acorraló a Hermione contra la pared y su cuerpo. Él examinó cada detalle de su cara, la piel tersa y suave, sus ojos castaños intentando ocultar que estaba asustada, sus labios apetecibles y los rasgos que le daban un aire intelectual. Estaba tan cerca de ella, y sin embargo tan lejos... No podía besarla. No debía.

Hermione, por su parte, intentaba rehuir la mirada persuasiva de su enemigo, pero no podía. El cabello rubio del chico caía sobre sus ojos, ofreciéndole una pose seductora y sensual. La Griffindor se sonrojó tanto, que Malfoy sonrió por lo bajo.

Él la miraba. Ella lo miraba. Ellos se miraban. Tan solo ellos dos, nadie más parecía rodearlos.

Pero muchos estudiantes los observaban boquiabiertos, incluidos Ron y Harry. Éste último casi se lanza al Slytherin, pero una chica rubia se lo impidió.

-¡Draky! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo, sangre sucia!? –gritó Pansy Parkinson enfurecida.

-No vuelvas a tirarme mocos repugnantes a la túnica ¿entiendes? –disimuló Draco, para evitar una escena incómoda y dar explicaciones.

Hermione asintió todavía sorprendida. El joven tomó la dirección contraria y lentamente desapareció de la vista de todos los que contemplaban la situación. Balanceó su cabeza de un lugar a otro, recapacitando. Pero de repente, el corazón se le encogió.

Un dolor la dominó. Un intenso y sofocante dolor. Sentía que se ahogaba. Otra vez aquel interminable calor. _«Oh, dios... ahora no, por favor... resiste Hermione, solo un poco más.» _pensó para sí misma la chica castaña.

La rubia Slytherin se acercó a ella, con expresión despreciable. Se plantó delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso. Se desafiaron con la mirada y Pansy sacó su varita. Las dos se pusieron en guardia, no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse que no se podían ni ver. La rubia estaba a punto de pronunciar un hechizo, pero los pasos de la profesora McGonagall la interrumpió. Guardaron velozmente sus varitas.

-Recuerda Granger, –susurró Parkinson –estaré esperando el momento oportuno para darte tu merecido.

-Espero encantada, Parkinson.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi Draky.

-Haré lo que me plazca –sentenció la Griffindor.

La Slytherin se perdió de vista y Hermione se alejó de sus amigos. Ellos fueron hacia sus clases, ya que no coincidían. Ella se sentó en un rincón oscuro y se llevó una mano hacia el pecho.

Dolía.

Tosió ruidosamente –más de lo normal –y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Respiró agitadamente y tragó varias veces. El dolor ya se había extendido hasta su cabeza, y sentía que le iba a estallar. Tantos pensamientos juntos, tantos datos que recordar, tantas ocasiones que no debía olvidar... era demasiado.

Se limpió las gotas de sudor que recorrían su cara, y con las pocas fuerzas que todavía no había perdido, levantó su cuerpo. Pesaba, pero tenía que regresar a la clase de su asignatura favorita.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Últimamente Draco estaba más pensativo de lo normal, él escondía sus secretos, eso era cierto, pero aquellos días eran especiales. En su mente solo estaba la frágil figura de una joven de cabello castaño y ondulado, con un rostro perfecto. Solo podía pensar en ella, día y noche.

La comida no le sabía igual, las clases eran más aburridas y las mañanas más largas. Estaba harto de esa situación.

Ahora le tocaba clase de Encantamientos junto a los Hufflepuff, debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan importante asistir a esa clase. Paseó por los solitarios y anchos corredores de Howarts hasta escuchar una tos. Se aproximó silenciosamente hasta un rincón y allí estaba ella, apoyada contra la pared, respirando ahogadamente.

¿Qué le ocurría a esa chica? Ya era la segunda vez que la encontraba en aquel estado, tan vulnerable y con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Quería abrazarla. Deseaba hacerlo. Pero se contuvo.

Vio como Hermione se alejaba hacia la derecha y quedó pensando. Todo eso era muy raro. Más de lo normal.

Tras todas las clases y unos duros entrenamientos de quiddicht, decidió descansar en su nueva sala común. Era relajante ir allí, no solo porque ya era tranquilo el lugar en sí, sino que los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff nunca iban a esa hora. Solían ir después de la comida, pero nunca al anochecer. Solamente él y la Griffindor coincidían de cuando en vez.

Iba escoltado por Crabbe y Goyle, cuando se cruzó con Zabinni y Parkinson.

-Mierda –masculló.

-¡Draky! –exclamó Pansy aforrándose al brazo del Slytherin.

-¿Por qué la has traído? –preguntó Draco dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Blaise.

-Ella me lo pidió a cambio de un beso, no pude negarme.

-Perfecto, Zabinni. Me has traído a la persona que en estos momentos más deseaba ver –dijo sarcásticamente.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny y Hermione hablaban animadamente sobre los chicos más guapos de Howarts. La Weasley sin duda, pensaba que Harry era el más atractivo y encantador. La castaña no podía dejar de reír por los comentarios tan esperanzadores y el optimismo de la chica.

Cruzaron una esquina y allí estaban varios Slytherins. Entre ellos estaba el rubio en el que no podía dejar de pensar. A su lado se encontraba Parkison, cogiendo fuertemente el brazo del chico.

No lo podía evitar. Era tan guapo... deseaba estar allí, en lugar de esa Pansy, sosteniendo la mano de Draco y no dejarlo escapar nunca. Tenerlo solo para ella, sin preocupaciones ni prohibiciones.

Malfoy se percató de su presencia, y ella pensó que era todavía más fascinante cuando intentaba ignorarla. Pero no lo conseguiría. Hermione se acercó decididamente hacia donde estaban ellos, acompañada por Ginny. Ellas iban a cruzarse con los Slytherins cuando Pansy besó la mejilla de Draco. La prefecta comenzó a arder de furia.

¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de cambiarse con Pansy? ¡Hermione Granger no estaba celosa! ¡No! ¡Ella se había prometido no enamorarse nunca de ese estúpido!

Le dedicó una sonrisa de asco al jugador de quiddicht y una mirada asesina.

-¿Celosa, Granger? –adivinó Draco, con un deje de burla.

-De un pulpo como tú, jamás.

Se despidió con una expresión que la delataba. Ginny la obsevó descolocada, primero a Hermione y después al rubio platinado, pero maravillada por lo que había descubierto. Vaciló unos instantes y por fin habló.

-A si que... ¿Malfoy?

-¿De qué hablas? –disimuló ella.

-¡Te gusta!

-No digas más tonterías. Nunca me gustaría un chico como él, es arrogante, egocéntrico y odioso.

-Solo era una broma... -se avergonzó Ginny –Por cierto, el baile de Halloween es dentro de poco... he pensado en invitar a Harry ¿Me ayudarás?

-¡Claro!

Ginny y Harry hacían una perfecta y linda pareja. Eran adorables. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por unirles.

Hermione estaba exhausta y precisaba descansar, por lo que decidió ir a su propia sala común. No había nadie, genial. Se tumbó en un sillón frente al fuego y comenzó a pensar.

Se preguntó como sería abrazar a Malfoy. Reposar en sus fuertes brazos, mientras los dos se fundían en un tierno beso. Sería algo tan romántico... el amor entre dos enemigos.

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Pero que estás pensando!? –murmuró para sí, sonrojada –Malfoy es Malfoy. Olvida esas ideas.

Pero la escena con Pansy la tensó bastante. Un horrible sentimiento se había apoderado de ella y solo quería golpear esa cara de niña tonta.

Otra vez.

Dolor.

Angustia.

Celos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Draco Malfoy pronunció la contraseña para entrar a la sala común de los prefectos, pues estaba demasiado cansado de que Pansy lo siguiera a todas partes, necesitaba un poco de paz. Iba a entrar cuando escucho de nuevo aquella tos. Era ella. Tembloroso se acercó al sillón donde se sofocaba la muchacha. Esperó dos minutos, hasta que se calmó. Ya no tosía.

Lentamente se aproximó a la Griffindor, poniendo su cuerpo de rodillas para quedar a su altura. Estaba dormida. Acarició su mejilla, era cálida. Hermione hizo un movimiento y cogió la mano del Slytherin, éste se sonrojó. Se apartó violentamente.

-Estúpida Granger... pues ahora pasarás ahí la noche –susurró mosqueado.

-Duele... -atinó a decir en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Draco suspiró e inconscientemente se le escapó una risa dulce. Posó su mano sobre la frente de la chica y pronto se le calentó, pues ardía. Apartó su cabello a un lado y la observó. Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus sentimientos.

Nunca antes había besado a alguien por que sintiese algo más fuerte que un capricho. Con ella era diferente. La quería tener para siempre, a su lado. La necesitaba.

Rozó con sus dedos los labios de Hermione y se acercó, hasta que se produjo un estallido entre ellos. El beso era suave y dulce, pero una extraña electricidad no dejaba que Draco se distanciase.

Un embriagador aroma y una respiración a su lado la despertó. La Griffindor entreabrió sus ojos y sintió como su aliento se mezclaba con el de el chico que la estaba besando. No tenía fuerzas para empujar al rubio –ni siquiera ella estaba segura de querer hacer eso –y de nuevo apagó su mirada. Se dejó besar.

Malfoy todavía extrañado por lo que había hecho, se sentó junto a la chica y pronto cayó en un profundo e intenso sueño, como ella. Instintivamente la abrazó.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

La luz del día la despertó. Era sábado, por lo que no había clases. La castaña miró el techo y luego hacia su izquierda, había una chimenea. Ese no era su dormitorio. Se asustó, pues no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido. Bajó la vista y se sobresaltó al ver unos brazos sujetarla fuertemente.

¿Y si había pasado la noche con alguien? ¡No había sido consciente de sus actos! ¿Quién sería el chico?

Asustada y aterrada miró a su lado y allí estaba él, durmiendo con cara inocente. Ella se ruborizó coloridamente.

-¿Malfoy? –susurró, al acordarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Nada malo. Solo... un beso.

-Hmm... -musitó despertando -¿¡Granger!?

-No grites, que me duelen los oídos.

-Esto... ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –pensó –Ah... ya recuerdo.

Draco parecía haberse percatado de que besó a la chica, y un color entre rosa y rojo se le asomó en las mejillas. Se miraron en silencio. Estaban muy nerviosos para hablar. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la frotó.

-¿Estás mejor?

-¿Mejor? –repitió ella.

-No es la primera vez que veo que estas a punto de ahogarte. Deberías ir a la enfermería. –sugirió.

-¡Estoy bien! Métete en tus asuntos.

-No volveré a aconsejarte, no sabes aceptar la realidad.

-No entiendes absolutamente nada. Si estuvieras en mi posición, no pensarías eso –objetó Hermione.

-¿En qué posición, Granger? ¿Es un simple resfriado lo que tienes?

-Por cierto, –dijo cambiando de tema –veo que te gusta besar a tus enemigos.

-¿Estabas despierta? –preguntó indiferente Draco.

-Al principio no. Cuando se enteren todos los Slytherins que has besado a una sangre sucia... -rió por lo bajo.

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior y acorraló a Hermione, tumbando su cuerpo en el sillón. La atrajo hacia sí, haciendo ademán de besarla. Ella no puso resistencia, al contrario, se acercó más a él. Posó las manos en el pecho de Draco y antes de que sus bocas se juntaran definitivamente, se escuchó la voz del chico.

-No digas nada a nadie sobre eso ¿entendido?

-Diré lo que quiera –titubeó ella.

-No, no dirás nada. Mi reputación está en juego.

-¿Por qué me besaste? –preguntó en un murmullo.

-¿Y tú por qué me correspondiste?

-¡Yo no te correspondí!

-Claro que lo hiciste, al no apartar tu cara cuando te besé.

Iban a rozar ya sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y las voces de Cho Chang se escucharon a gran distancia. Estaba gritando. Ellos se alejaron lo más rápido posible, y cuando entraron los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, reinó un silenció que Cho rompió.

-Estoy harta de ese Potter, –gruñó la chica con rasgos chinos –ahora resulta que irá con esa Weasley al baile de Halloween.

-¿¡Con Ginny!? –preguntó sorprendida Hermione -¡Es fantástico!

-¿Fantástico? –repitió asqueada Cho –Es lo peor que podía pasarme. ¿Tú con quién irás, Granger?

-Todavía no lo he decidido... -dijo pensativa.

-Yo he pensado en pedírselo a Malfoy –susurró la Ravenclaw al oído de Hermione, que sintió una punzada en el pecho –Pero seguro que ya tiene pareja...

-¿A-a Malfoy?

-Si habláis de mí, podéis hacerlo un poco más alto, a sí nos enteramos todos –informó Draco.

Las chicas vacilaron unos momentos, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada.

Hermione no estaba segura de qué era lo que sentía por el Slytherin. Ese odio tan fuerte se había convertido en todo lo contrario con tan solo un chasquido de los dedos. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba comenzando a... gustarle?

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y despeinado a no poder más, observaba el tranquilo lago. Le encantaba sentarse junto a él y escuchar el viento. Lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una piedra al agua, una tras otra. Estaba enfadado.

¿Por qué sentía eso? ¡Ella era su mejor amiga! Pero la necesitaba, precisaba su presencia para poder sonreír y quería ver su rostro enojado cuando los regañaba a Ron y a él por no hacer los deberes. Aunque ella siempre estaba ahí para prestarles su ayuda.

¿Cuándo fue? Ah, sí. Ocurrió en sexto año, cuando sus dos mejores amigos comenzaran a salir. No duró mucho –por suerte -, pero recordaba con exactitud la envidia que sentía por él en aquellos días.

Ahora ella, Hermione Granger, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente del chico. Estaba desesperado por tocarla. Rozar sus labios. Perderse en un mundo en el que solo existieran ellos.

-Necesito que estés aquí, Hermione... Hermione... -susurró.

-¿Me llamabas? –preguntó con una mueca graciosa en su rostro, la castaña.

-¿¡Hermione!? –se sobresaltó.

-Sí, Harry... soy yo.

La chica se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa de soslayo. El Griffindor se sonrojó y ella se dio cuenta, lo que provocó otra risa entre ellos.

Era preciosa. Simplemente preciosa.

-H-hermione... -balbuceó.

-¿Qué sucede?

Dejaría las cosas claras en ese día. Confesaría todo lo que sentía por aquella chica de ojos miel. Bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano a la frente, apartando de un manotazo el sudor. Suspiró hondo.

Debía luchar por lo que más quería. Lucharía por Hermione hasta el final.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Comentarios:** Siento haberme demorado tanto en escribirlo... aunque siendo sincera, tardé cuatro horas y media xD

Hermione y su resfriado... bueno... juju... en el próximo capítulo se verá que sigue igual, y puede que los profesores comenten algo sobre su enfermedad. Pero será en el capítulo 4 o 5 dónde Draco se de cuenta de qué es lo que le ocurre.

¡Harry enamorado! Ayy, el amor --

Pues... ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Gracias por vuestros rvws!!! Espero que sigáis leyendo!!

Contestaciones a los **RVWS**:

**Sweet-ally:** Gracias por tu review!!! La verdad es que no tardé tanto en actualizar... verdad?.... juju...... en la conversa, Draco y Hermy se ven muy amigos!! Juajua. Aish, no me hagas eso de no dejarme review.... Es muy cruel T.T

**Kairi Akade:** Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo!! Gracias por tus ánimos, guapísima

**Leonysse Weasley:** Gracias, xika!! Pues... bueno, te adelantaré algo... la enfermedad de Hermione no es una simple gripe, ni mucho menos, sino que es algo más... mm... fuerte xD Todavía no sé exactamente como hacer lo de la enfermedad, pero como dice Draco en el summary: Pero aquel hechizo la hizo vulnerable, la intentó matar. Eso ya es una gran pista XDDD Sobre Draco y Hermy... tienes razón, e suna pareja muy interesante --

**Herms16:** ¡Wola! Pues... sí, será todo flash back hasta los capítulos finales, cuando acabe de relatar la historia. Cuando comencé el fic pensé en poner pedazos del presente al principio de cada capítulo, pero sería un poco lioso... por lo que opté por hacerlo todo en pasado... aunque la otra forma también era original!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_ ········ Déjenme **ReViEWs**!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Más fuerte que el sentimiento

"Ah, no es un sueño"

Capítulo 3: Más fuerte que el sentimiento.

Los dos amigos se miraban fijamente, en especial el muchacho travieso de cabello revuelto. Una brisa los recorrió y la prefecta sintió un escalofrío. Hacía frío y parecía que pronto caería una tormenta. Se apartó el pelo hacia un lado y afinó los oídos para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿No puede esperar? Es que pronto comenzará a llover... –bramó la joven –tenemos que regresar.

-Hermione –la llamó cogiendo su brazo. Ella se asombró. –Es importante, créeme.

-De acuerdo, te escucho.

-Verás... desde hace tiempo, yo... bueno, –vaciló Harry –quiero decir que tú... ¿Con quién irás al baile de Halloween? –preguntó rápidamente, al ver que la declaración no era fácil de pronunciar.

-Todavía no lo he decidido, pero no te preocupes por mí.

-Si quieres... tú y yo... podíamos... bueno... ya sabes... -tartamudeó.

-En serio, no es necesario que te inquietes, encontraré a alguien. Tú ve y diviértete con Ginny. –sonrió cariñosamente, al ver acercarse a la nombrada.

-¿Con Ginny? –repitió más confuso, y su actitud cambió totalmente. Sus pupilas se dilataron y gritando continuó -¿¡Pero por qué os empeñáis en que salga con Ginny!? ¡¡No me gusta!!

Hermione abrió los ojos que estaban desorbitados y Harry pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, y que la inocente Weasley había escuchado lo suficiente como para tapar su boca por una temblorosa mano y salir corriendo, mientras derramaba mil lágrimas. El mago hizo ademán de seguirla, pero el brazo de su amiga se lo impidió.

-Es mejor dejarla sola. Yo hablaré con ella. –emitió un leve soplido y lo miró con suavidad. –Sé que no querías herirla.

-Ginny... -la retuvo alargando las palabras –es una gran chica. Simpática, ingenua y amable, pero... yo no puedo hacer nada por cambiar mis sentimientos.

-Te comprendo. –Hermione alzó la vista al cielo, donde varias nubes grises se juntaban, recordando la cara burlona y sensual de cierto rubio –A veces quisiera poder cambiar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo. El amor es el enemigo de la razón.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Hermione? –preguntó nervioso por la contestación.

-Pues... -pensó sin poder alejar la figura de Draco Malfoy de su cabeza –mejor iré a hablar con Ginny.

Harry se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Justo cuando iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que quería, ella solo pronunciaba el nombre de su mejor amiga. Realmente no era eso lo que lo enfurecía, ni mucho menos, sino que a él no le gustaba Ginny de esa forma, y todos insistían en que hacían una hermosa pareja.

Pero él no se rendiría. Era un Griffindor, en otro momento lo conseguiría.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Ella. Su respiración agitada, su radiante sonrisa, su semblante risueño, sus delicadas manos. Ella. Solo ella.

Draco Malfoy estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. No tenía noción del tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que hora era. Su mente estaba llena de Hermione, Hermione y más Hermione. No había sitio para recordar nada más.

Él estaba en la sala común de los Slytherins –iba allí cuando necesitaba la compañía de alguno de sus "amigos" –leyendo un libro sobre hechizos prohibidos. Era interesante, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de realizarlos.

-Blaise... -se escuchó una voz chillona y aguda -¿Con quién irás al baile?

-Creo que se lo pediré a Granger –comentó éste, decidido y seguro de sí mismo.

-Ya veo... -bajó la voz –Malfoy no quiere venir conmigo.

-Pansy, Pansy... creo que tendrás que esforzarte por conseguir la atención de Malfoy. Yo pienso que a él le van las chicas que siempre están pendientes de lo que hace.

-¿En serio?

-Claro –rió por lo bajo.

A Pansy Parkinson se le iluminó el corazón y se llenó de esperanzas. Si presionaba y no dejaba a Draco a sol ni a sombra, podría ir con él al baile. Zabinni en cambio, emitía unas ruidosas carcajadas que consiguieron desconcentrar al rubio Slytheirn.

-Draky... ¿Irás conmigo al baile, verdad? –Pansy no podía dejar de sonreír alegre.

-Cállate. No iré contigo.

-¡Yo sé bailar muy bien! –insinuó -¡Y si quieres no hablo en toda la noche!

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes del "NO"? –preguntó Malfoy poniendo especial énfasis en la negación.

-Querido amigo... ¿no ves que Pansy se muere por ti? Deberías darle una oportunidad –aconsejó Blaise.

-Maldito Zabinni, –masculló éste como respuesta. –Me las pagarás.

-¿Qué ocurre, Draky? ¿En quién piensas? ¿En tu pareja del baile?

-¡Cállate de una vez con el baile de Halloween! ¡¡Me tienes harto, Parkinson!! –chilló lo más alto posible y con la mirada asesina.

-El amor cambia a una persona –opinó el moreno Slytherin.

-¿El amor? –repitió Pansy

-¿¡De qué hablas, Zabinni!? –preguntó instintivamente Draco, con las manos a medio temblar.

-Como te has puesto, Malfoy... solo hablaba con Parkinson –aclaró.

-Claro... con ella... -bufó.

-¿O es que acaso tienes algo que esconder? –adivinó Zabinni.

-¿Yo? ¿Esconder? Deja ya de bromear.

-El otro día en la Biblioteca. En clase de Pociones. Tú y ella.

Las últimas palabras las dijo en un tono casi inaudible, pero que Draco pudo escuchar. Tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar. Estaba nervioso. Acaso él... Blaise Zabinni... ¿Lo había visto todo? No... no podía decir nada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Draco, conmigo no finjas, eres penoso diciendo eso –pronunció cansinamente el moreno.

-Escucha atentamente, por que no te lo pienso repetir –Malfoy hizo un movimiento veloz y colocó sus manos sobre la camisa de su compañero. Lo arrojó contra la pared y lo sostuvo durante unos segundos. La mirada fría e intimidante del rubio provocó una expresión un tanto atemorizada en Blaise –Tú no has visto nada y yo no me enfadaré.

-Vaya, vaya... el chico malo me está amenazando... -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Yo que tú, me callaría.

Draco golpeó la mejilla de Zabinni y todos los Slytherins que estaban en la sala común voltearon la mirada para observar aquella escena. Algunos dejaron caer los libros que estudiaban y Pansy intentó ayudar al moreno. En aquellos momentos sobraban las palabras entre ellos, tan solo con las miradas fulminantes que se lanzaban, era suficiente. Del labio inferior de Blaise caía un pequeño y fino hilo de sangre, que se lo lamió gustosamente. Sonrió cínicamente y cogió a la rubia por el brazo.

-Vámonos, Pansy. Creo que él mismo se va a herir más de lo que yo pueda hacer.

Los dos Slytherins abandonaron la sala común, dejando en un estado de ensimismamiento a Draco. Había golpeado a uno de los pocos que se podían considerar dignos de confianza –aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello –y todos los estudiantes lo contemplaban asustados. Él frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué miráis? –preguntó irónicamente.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Una joven pelirroja lloraba desconsolada y amargamente en un rincón de la sala común de Griffindor. No podía parar las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Respiraba entrecortadamente y su cara denotaba muestra de un gran dolor. Un dolor inmenso.

Ella quería a Harry Potter desde el primer momento en el que lo vio. Al principio intentó esconder ese amor, pues estaba segura de que un chico como él nunca se fijaría en ella. Pero todo cambió en quinto año. Ginny Weasley arriesgó su vida para poder ir con él a rescatar a su padrino. Pensó que quizás podría llegar a conseguir su amor, pero el chico de sus pensamientos acababa de dejar todo bien claro. No tenía interés en ella.

Las dos últimas lágrimas eran silenciosas y se las secó. Una muchacha de cabello ondulado y castaño, entró en la sala común. Tenía expresión dulce.

-¿No vas a dejar de llorar? –preguntó Hermione con delicadeza.

-Harry nunca tuvo interés en mí –bajó la mirada –Fui una tonta e ingenua al pensar que podía tener alguna oportunidad.

-Yo no creo lo mismo. –objetó y Ginny clavó sus ojos en los de ella –Él te aprecia mucho, no quería decir que le desagradases, solo que no está seguro de sus sentimientos. Quizás él todavía te ve como a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Él nunca me verá como a una chica!

-Hmm... he tenido una pequeña idea, y con el tiempo a lo mejor él se decida por ti.

-¿Una idea?

-¿Recuerdas el baile de Halloween? –preguntó entusiasmada -¿Me dejarás arreglarte?

-¿Crees que funcionará? –mostró pocas esperanzas.

-Ese no es el plan.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¡Chicas! –se escucharon las voces de dos jóvenes acercarse sonriendo ampliamente -¿Habéis oído la última noticia?

-Dumbledore a dicho que en Halloween se elegirá a la reina y el rey más tenebrosos... -ésta última palabra la pronunció diabólicamente.

-¿Rey y reina de Halloween? Pero Pavarti, Lavender, eso es absurdo –comentó Hermione, frustrada por aquella alocada idea del director. -¿Quién querría convertirse en...eso?

-¡Nosotras, por supuesto! ¿Te apuntas, Ginny?

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó.

-Pero eso es una tontería. No deberían realizar ese tipo de...

-Vamos, Hermione... -la interrumpió Lavender.

-¿Por qué no te unes también? Será divertido. –propuso Pavarti.

-¡Por favor Hermione! –suplicó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo lo haré para demostraros que no vale la pena ser la reina más tenebrosa de todo Howarts.

Las cuatro chicas rieron animadamente. En la sala común entraron Harry y Ron, seguidos por Neville. Durante unos minutos el moreno no dijo nada, todavía se sentía culpable, pero Ginny le sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado, por lo que recuperó la confianza en sí mismo. Les explicaron detalladamente en qué consistía el concurso.

-¡Harry! ¡Por favor, di que te apuntarás! –pidió Lavender.

-No... yo creo que no merece la pena... -musitó nervioso.

-Hermione pensaba lo mismo, y ahora se está probando su ropa –dijo con una mueca que mostraba las palabras "es un caso perdido"

-¿Hermione también participará? –Ron de inmediato soltó una carcajada –No hace falta que te inventes esas chorradas, Pavarti.

-¡Es verdad, ella lo afirmó! –anunció Ginny, que por primera vez desde que estaba Harry había hablado.

Mil y una sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry al pensar que Hermione, su Hermione, iría al baile. Sonrió para sus adentros, dispuesto a conquistarla cuando se le presentase la oportunidad. Ese sería su día.

-Yo me apunto, parece una buena idea –declaró el chico de cabello revuelto y azabache.

-Yo también –dijo Ron suspirando.

-Esto... Ginny... -murmuró Harry intranquilo -¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Lanzó una mirada disimulada a sus amigos y ellos sonrieron falsamente. Abandonaron la sala común, dejando completamente solos al moreno y a la pelirroja. Ella temblaba nerviosa, intentando no perder la cordura. Harry resopló.

-Perdona por lo de antes, no era mi intención...

-No digas nada, –lo interrumpió tiernamente –lo comprendo.

-Eres una chica estupenda –confesó y ella se sonrojó.

-Pero esto no quiere decir que me rinda ¿entendido? –dijo Ginny valiente -¿Irás conmigo al baile?

-Está bien –respondió al no tener opción.

Los dos rieron como buenos amigos que eran.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, perdido en sus pensamientos. Blaise se había percatado de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo entre él y Hermione. Lo había golpeado por hablar demasiado y estaba nervioso. Nadie podía averiguar qué era lo que había entre ellos dos.

Un momento. ¿Qué había entre ellos? La verdad es que ni él lo sabía, solo le importaba que necesitaba verla antes de acabar el día o se desesperaría.

Sus ruegos tomaron forma para convertirse en una bonita realidad. La chica entró risueña en la sala común. Ya había elegido el vestido que llevaría, y parecía muy alegre. Draco se aproximó a ella y arqueó una ceja.

-¿A qué se debe que estés cantando esa horrible canción? –preguntó con burla.

-¿Es que tengo que cantar por alguna razón en especial? –sonrió alegre.

-Hoy pareces feliz.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es el motivo?

-Ninguno, simplemente quiero cantar –repuso ofendida.

-¿Irás al baile de Halloween? –cambió de tema el rubio.

-Por supuesto, –respondió todavía más jovial. –incluso me presentaré para reina.

Se observaron unos instantes decisivos. Draco aguantó la risa mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella se ruborizó y le dedicó una mueca de burla. Dejó sobre la mesa un libro de Historia de Howarts y se sentó junto a él. El Slytherin no pudo contenerse la risa y emitió una gran carcajada.

-Hermione Granger reina de Halloween –dijo irónico. –¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. –masculló con un deje de enfado –Yo puedo conseguirlo, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti...

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No insinúo nada, solo que tú no serías rey de Halloween ni sobornando a Dumbledore –ahora era ella quien reía, pero sabía perfectamente que ese puesto le iba genial a Draco.

-¿Pones en duda mis capacidades? Si me lo propongo puedo ganar.

-Sí, puedes ganar... -dijo poco convencida.

-¡Granger, no me contradigas! Te demostraré que puedo hacerlo –espetó –Si consigues ser reina haré lo que quieras durante una semana.

-Está bien. Si tú consigues ser rey lo haré.

-Prepárate para perder, preciosa –dijo suavemente posando su dedo índice en la barbilla de la chica.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños –sentenció Hermione.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

La muchacha de cabello castaño estaba en la Biblioteca pensando. Draco Malfoy era muy atractivo y a veces dejaba ver su lado más tierno. En el fondo era buena persona, sí, solo que aparentaba todo lo contrario. Suspiró.

De pronto, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano fría sobre su hombro. Se volteó esperanzada, pero vio la sonrisa maliciosa de un joven moreno. Blaise Zabinni.

-Me asustaste –protestó enojada.

-¿Pensabas en mí?

-Ni loca –rió entre dientes.

-Granger, no seas tan terca. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al baile? –preguntó Blaise y curvó sus labios pícaramente -¿Tienes miedo a que te haga algo?

-No tengo miedo de alguien como tú.

-Entonces demuéstramelo. Ven conmigo.

-Iré contigo, Zabinni, pero solo para que sepas que no tengo miedo de ti –se resignó Hermione.

-Así me gusta.

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente. La Griffindor abrió los ojos confusa. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota? Lo apartó con brusquedad y se contemplaron firmemente en silencio. Blaise soltó una risa de cachondeo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –dijo con furia.

-Solo quería saber si tienes buenos pechos.

Zabinni recibió una cachetada por parte de ella.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo –ordenó Hermione.

Acto seguido abandonó la Biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la clase de Transformaciones, que comenzaría en unos minutos. Todavía no podía creérselo ¡Iría con Blaise Zabinni al baile!

Se reunió con sus amigos antes de entrar, y ellos quedaron asombrados por la decisión de Hermione.

-¿He oído bien? ¿Irás con ese Zabinni? –repitió Ron incrédulo.

-Será mejor que entremos a clase o llegaremos tarde. –propuso Harry, algo dolido.

La Griffindor hizo ademán de seguir a sus amigos, pero fue detenida por la mirada de Draco, que se posó sobre sus ojos color miel. No necesitaban palabras para hablarse. Él hizo un gesto con la cara y balanceó la cabeza hacia un aula vacío para que la chica se colase. Puso una tonta excusa a sus amigos y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba el Slytherin. Él la esperaba sentado sobre una mesa con una pose sexy.

-¿Qué quieres? La clase va a empezar –lo regañó.

-Me he enterado de que irás con Zabinni a Halloween. Al principio me lo creí, pero después dudé, menuda payasada, no sé como pude creer que era verdad –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es verdad –la sonrisa de Draco se esfumó al escuchar la afirmación -¿Tú con quién irás?

-Con Parkinson. Me tenía tan agobiado que le dije que iba con ella si me dejaba en paz.

Hermione sonrió con falsedad y bajó la cabeza. Estaba muy nerviosa. Malfoy le señaló un sitio junto a él en la mesa y ella se sentó. El silencio era incómodo y el tiempo transcurría con lentitud. El joven suspiró hondo.

-Tiene gracia –comentó él.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene gracia?

-Todo. Estar aquí hablando contigo sin motivo alguno, verte todos los días y no insultarte como los otros años, y... esto.

Draco acercó sus labios peligrosamente a los de la joven, que estaba sonrojada hasta no poder más. Colocó sus manos sobre el cabello y la nuca de ella, acariciando delicadamente cada parte de su tersa y suave piel. Se besaron. Fue un beso al principio lento y tierno, pero con la experiencia y los segundos se convirtió en un beso desesperado por más. Hermione dejó caer su cuerpo sobre las mesas y el Slytherin sonrió pícaramente. Desabotonó la túnica de la chica, que gemía con cada beso que le daba en el cuello. La mano desbordante de pasión subió precipitadamente por el muslo de la prefecta, que cerró los ojos de placer.

-Esto no está bien –musitó con voz tenue la muchacha.

-Lo sé.

La besó. Lo besó. Se besaron violentamente.

Ardían por aquel sentimiento y las múltiples sensaciones que los recorrían. Sus manos estaban descontroladas –igual que sus lenguas -, sus corazones desbordaban de delirio, sus cuerpos ansiaban más y más. Se necesitaban. Draco mordió con sensualidad el labio de Hermione, y de nuevo gimió más ruidosamente. Los latidos de su pecho cada vez eran más agitados. Habían comenzado algo que ahora no podían parar. Estaban enloqueciendo.

Tentación.

Deseo.

Pasión.

Anhelo.

Intensidad.

Obsesión.

Emoción.

Ansia.

Locura.

Adicción.

Todas las emociones juntas. Mezcladas al igual que sus alientos. Se besaron por última vez, lenta y difícilmente consiguieron separarse. Respiraron hondo y cuando por fin sus corazones se calmaron, salieron del aula vacía. Draco tomó el mismo camino que la chica, ya que tenían la misma clase.

-Malfoy –lo llamó con tono trémulo.

-¿Qué, Hermione? –La Griffindor se quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez que su nombre sonaba tan bonito.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué hago, qué? –preguntó bromeando.

-¡No te burles de mí! –se quejó indignada.

-¿No es obvio?

-No, no lo es.

-Me decepcionas, Hermione. Pensé que tu inteligencia era más grande.

Le guiñó un ojo e hizo una señal para que entrara en clase después de él. La profesora McGonagall todavía no había llegado, situación que los alivió bastante.

Transformaciones transcurrió más rápido de lo normal, sobre todo por que Draco y Hermione cada minuto se dedicaban unas miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que el corazón de la chica le dio un terrible vuelvo.

Otra vez. Dolía. Lastimaba. Respiró rápidamente y comenzó a toser sin poder parar. El primero en percatarse fue el rubio, que dio un brinco. Harry y Ron la miraban confusos, al igual que el resto de los Griffindors, mientras que los Slytherins sonreían abiertamente. La profesora McGonagall la examinó deteniéndose en cada gesto que hacía Hermione. Ella aguanto e intentó carraspear más bajo. Susurró un leve «Lo siento» y llevó su mano al pecho.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger? –interrogó interesada McGonagall.

-Sí, profesora. –masculló, tosiendo entre dientes.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario.

-Visite a la enfermera Pomfrey –insistió.

Hermione asintió y abandonó el aula. Draco por su parte, no salía de su asombro. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo, y él lo iba a averiguar cueste lo que cueste. La joven castaña se arrastró por las paredes hasta llegar a un rincón, donde tosió hasta no poder más.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

La profesora McGonagall al terminar las clases se dirigió hacia la enfermería, en busca de la Pomfrey. La encontró nada más entrar, lo que le resultó extraño, ya que pocas veces estaba cuando la necesitaban. Se saludaron y hablaron unos momentos.

-¿Qué tal está Granger? –preguntó la profesora.

-¿Granger? ¿La señorita Granger? –mostró una mueca de confusión. -¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

-Sí, en mitad de la clase comenzó a toser sin poder parar. Le ordené que viniera a verte.

- Minerva... por aquí no ha venido nadie desde el pequeño accidente de Longbottom con la escoba ayer.

-¿Hermione Granger no ha venido? –aquella escena era demasiado extraña, pues Hermione era muy inteligente y sabía lo que le convenía. –Me ha decepcionado.

-Debería hablar con ella, seguro que tiene algún motivo.

-Tienes razón, Poppy. Mañana hablaré con ella.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

El día de Halloween llegó. Todos estaban nerviosos y excitados por la fiesta. Algunos corrían apresuradamente por la sala común y otros en cambio, se miraban por séptima vez en el espejo. Hermione era una de las últimas personas en salir de los dormitorios, al igual que Ginny, Lavender y Pavarti. Fueron directas al Gran Comedor, donde todas las mesas habían desaparecido y ahora era una enorme sala de baile, adornada por muchas telas de araña, cuadros con imágenes horribles, velas y calabazas. Lo típico de Halloween. Observaron boquiabiertas el lugar y se encaminaron hacia los chicos de Griffindor. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean esperaban impacientes. Harry dirigió su mirada primero a Hermione, sin duda alguna era la que más destacaba de todas, llevaba un vestido ajustado, con una larga tira en el lado izquierdo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. El color negro le daba un aspecto sensual, misterioso e insinuador. Parecía una auténtica bruja tenebrosa. Aquel escote hizo que el Griffindor tragara saliva. La siguiente fue la chica pelirroja, que había sido arreglada por la prefecta. Estaba muy guapa. Lavender llevaba un vestido rojo que resaltaba su piel blanca, y Pavarti no se quedaba atrás. Ron fue directo hacia ella, sonrojado y temblando.

-Pavarti, estás... muy guapa esta noche –consiguió decir el chico con pecas.

-Tú también lo estás, Hermione. Te ves fantástica –declaró con total sinceridad Harry, que cogió la mano de su acompañante –Y tú también, Ginny.

-Vamos, Dean –ordenó Lavender arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

-¿Y tu pareja, Hermione? –preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Estará al llegar.

Todos sus compañeros fueron abandonándola en el lugar donde se encontraba. Ginny y Harry, Ron y Pavarti, Lavender y Dean, Neville y Luna –quien había llegado un poco tarde-, y Seamus y Hanah Abbott bailaban animadamente. Hermione recorrió con la vista el Gran Comedor, buscando con desesperación a cierto rubio. Tras unos minutos sin hacer nada, un grupo de Slytherins se asomó por la puerta. Entre ellos estaban Draco Malfoy y su acompañante, Pansy Parkinson. También estaba Blaise Zabinni, pero no le prestó la más mínima atención. El chico de sus pensamientos cruzó su mirada con la de ella y los dos dieron un respingo.

Según él, Hermione Granger era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca. Su respiración se entrecortó al ver su cuerpo tan bien formado, y su cabello ahora liso le caía sobre sus hombros. Se soltó de Pansy y disimuladamente se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Se observaron, deseosos de poder besarse. Draco llevaba un traje negro muy elegante pero a su vez, producía escalofríos. La piel pálida resaltaba acentuosamente por aquella ropa, y los ojos grises parecía que intentaban hipnotizarla. Ahora no estaban llenos de odio. El cabello rubio platinado ya no estaba tan peinado hacia atrás, sino que lo tenía algo revuelto. Era extremadamente apuesto. Ella se sonrojó y él aguantó las ganas que tenía de rozar su piel con la de ella.

-Estás... -intentó decir Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces con mi pareja, Draco? –preguntó una fría voz al fondo.

-Sólo le preguntaba si había venido sola, Zabinni –respondió cortante.

-Ha venido conmigo.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada triunfal, pero Draco la cortó con su sequedad.

Hermione y el moreno Slytherin bailaron algunas canciones, y pronto llegó la medianoche. Pararon unos segundos, estaban muy cansados para continuar.

-¿Te he dicho ya, que estas muy guapa?

-Sí, once veces –repuso Hermione cansinamente, buscando de nuevo a Draco con la vista y lo encontró. Los dos sonrieron por lo bajo.

-Granger.

La Griffindor se volteó para ver a Zabinni, pero éste ya había posado sus labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos violentamente. Se intentó separar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no eran suficientes. Forcejearon y él bajó su boca hacia el cuello de Hermione, produciéndole unas marcas.

-Suéltame, Zabinni... -musitó.

-Es muy excitante, ¿verdad?

-¡Déjame!

Era horrible. El sabor de sus labios era ácido y no se parecía en nada al de su Slytherin. Sin poder evitarlo dos lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos cristalinos.

Draco Malfoy contemplaba ensimismado la escena. Curvó totalmente sus cejas y con la expresión más furiosa que tenía, corrió hacia ellos, seguido por Pansy Parkinson.

-¿No la has oído? –preguntó irónico el rubio, enojado –Déjala.

-Aquí tenemos al defensor Malfoy. –bromeó –Pero siento decirte que Granger está disfrutando, ¿verdad?

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, estúpido! –gritó apartándose bruscamente.

Draco y Hermione se miraron. Ella secó sus lágrimas y lo miró con dolor. Él intentó no descontrolarse delante de todos. Por su parte, Blaise y Pansy intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. El rubio iba a coger la mano de la chica para ir a algún otro lugar, cuando Zabinni se lo impidió.

-Tenemos que hablar, Draco.

Malfoy no podía retener por mucho tiempo toda la furia que emanaban sus ojos. Siguió a su amigo hasta los corredores y allí hablaron. Mientras tanto, Pansy ya había cogido a Hermione desprevenida y vulnerable. Le dio un fuerte tirón en el cabello y la chica se quejó molestamente.

-Eso es por ser tan tonta.

-¿Qué te crees que haces, Parkinson? –preguntó Hermione, abalanzándose sobre ella y deshaciendo su recogido. –¿Es divertido agarrar del pelo?

-Asquerosa sangre sucia...

Pansy le dio una cachetada a la Griffindor y ella la correspondió abofeteando su mejilla. La rubia estaba muy enojada, y mordió el brazo de su contrincante cuando intentaba arañarla. Hermione clavó sus largas uñas en la Slytherin y ésta soltó un grito de dolor.

-Me pagarás por haberme quitado a Draky.

-No tengo la culpa de que prefiera a alguien inteligente antes que a una pesada como tú. Solo sabes molestar.

Los estudiantes habían formado un coro alrededor de ellas, y las miraban con la boca abierta. Las dos chicas no paraban de abofetearse, rasguñar e incluso una vez Hermione consiguió darle una patada a la rubia. Pansy iba a golpear fuertemente la mejilla de la prefecta cuando una mano se lo impidió.

-Señorita Parkinson, señorita Granger –pronunció la voz espeluznante del profesor Snape. -¿Se puede saber que hacen?

-Ella ha sido la que empezó –protestó la castaña.

-Has sido tú, mentirosa rata.

-Señorita Parkinson, me defrauda. Nunca pensé que usted podría cometer semejante falta. ¿Acaso no sabe utilizar la magia en una pelea?

-Sí, pero dejé la varita en los dormitorios –respondió avergonzada.

-Era una ironía. No pretendo formar una pelea entre ustedes dos. Mañana las quiero en mi despacho. Veinte puntos menos para Griffindor y quince puntos menos para Slytherin.

-¿¡Por qué me ha restado más puntos!?

-Por haber comenzado la pelea –sentenció secamente.

Snape se fue, seguido de Parkinson. Varios alumnos se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron, pero las heridas no eran nada comparado con el dolor interior que sentía. No encontraba al rubio por ninguna parte, supuso que todavía estaría con Zabinni. Una sensación repugnante la recorrió al recordar aquellos besos.

Varios profesores se acomodaron en una mesa y cuchichearon entre ellos. La reina y el rey de Halloween serían elegidos en breve.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Blaise condujo a Draco hasta una sala algo alejada del Gran Comedor, pero desde donde se podía escuchar a la perfección la música, las voces y el discurso que daba Dumbledore, antes de nombrar a la reina y el rey. El rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Se puede saber para que me has traído aquí?

El moreno no respondió, tan solo empujó al Slytherin al interior de la sala y salió precipitadamente, murmurando un hechizo para sellar la puerta unos minutos. Algo aturdido, Malfoy vaciló y se levantó. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero no podía.

-Maldito Zabinni... está me la pagarás –maldijo.

-Tranquilo amigo. Es solo un momento, cuando te anuncien rey y no aparezcas, le darán el título al segundo puesto.

-¿¡Por qué lo haces!? ¡Tú no ganarás! –gritó golpeando la puerta.

-Eso está muy lejos de mis planes. La encerrona es orden de Pansy –informó complaciente.

-¿Y se puede saber desde cando haces caso a esa?

-Desde que le debo un pequeño favor. Bueno, te dejo. Tengo un asunto pendiente con una Ravenclaw.

-Maldita Parkinson... -murmuró cabreado.

-Bien, queridos alumnos, –se escuchó la voz clara de Dumbledore –ha llegado le momento decisivo. Hemos elegido a estos dos alumnos no solo por su innumerable inteligencia y sus colaboraciones con Howarts, sino porque realmente se lo merecen. La reina y el rey de este Halloween pueden ir preparando sus nervios, porque se ha reservado una pieza de baile para ellos.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –dio una patada, pero no se abría.

-Los afortunados de este Halloween son... -hizo una prolongada pausa –Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

-¿¡Hermione!?

¿Ella era la reina? Ahora su furia era mayor, necesitaba salir de ese lugar e ir con ella. Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero seguía inmune. Su varita la había dejado en la sala común, y el hechizo duraba el tiempo suficiente para impedirle llegar al Gran Comedor antes de que lo descalificasen.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-¡Hermione, eres la reina! ¡Lo conseguiste! –gritó sonriente Ginny, abrazándola.

-Y-yo y... Draco –dijo incrédula

-¡Ve, corre! ¡Date prisa, Hermione! –dijo alegre Ron.

-Animo –fue lo único que pronunció Harry, pues sus celos por Malfoy eran enormes.

La Griffindor se aproximó hacia el lugar donde estaba Dumbledore, y él colocó una preciosa corona negra sobre su cabeza. Estaba muy emocionada, no lo podía creer. Draco y Hermione. Ellos eran los afortunados. Sonrió ampliamente y se lo agradeció al director. Esperaron unos minutos por Malfoy, pero no aparecía. La prefecta suplicó que aguardaran un poco más, pero seguía sin presentarse. Su cara entornó una expresión de preocupación, y se mordió las uñas de la mano derecha.

-Queridos alumnos... me temo que Draco Malfoy no aparece. Me veo obligado a darle el premio al segundo puesto, Harry Potter.

Los Slytherins abucheaban al moreno, y los Griffindors lo aclamaban. Despacio se situó al lado de Hermione. Ella lo miraba sorprendida, al igual que Ginny desde lejos. Harry recibió la otra corona por parte de Dumbledore y tomó la mano de la chica para bailar. Tras unos segundos bailando, Ginny ya había visto suficiente, por lo que corrió a su sala común.

Él estaba que ardía, su corazón iba a cien por hora. Pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, tan solo bajaba la mirada, aforrándose fuertemente al cuello de su amigo.

-Parece que Ginny se ha enfadado –murmuró la prefecta

-Hermione... he de decirte algo.

-Dime, Harry.

-Desde que nos conocimos hemos sido muy buenos amigos –comenzó el buscador. –pero yo...

-¡Draco! –gritó Hermione posando su mirada en el joven rubio que entraba en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué dices su nombre? –los celos lo volvían loco.

La pieza terminó y la chica se separó de Harry, dejándolo solo. Corrió por la sala, deseando encontrar al Slytherin, pero no lo halló. Suspiró hondo y regresó junto a sus amigos. Ellos preguntaron por Ginny, pero nadie supo contestar.

Después de unas largas conversaciones, haber bailado con Ron y Neville, y beber un poco de cerveza con mantequilla, fue hacia su sala común esperando poder toparse con Malfoy. Y así fue. Él estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared con un semblante pensativo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no apareciste?

-Cállate, Hermione. –ordenó indiferente –Estoy pensando.

-¡Genial! ¿Y qué es más importante que contestar a mi pregunta?

-Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar –repuso Draco.

-¡Claro que tienes ganas de hablar! ¡Ya puedes tener una buena excusa!

-¿¡Quieres saber por qué no aparecí!? –gritó rabioso –¡Bien, te lo diré! ¡Parkinson y tu querido acompañante Zabinni, me han encerrado en un aula para que me descalificaran! ¿¡Contenta!?

Hermione se desconcertó más de lo que estaba. Bajó la mirada y se colocó en frente del rubio, quien la miró ahora más calmado. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, era preciosa. Aún tenía las marcas de haber llorado, y mostraba una cara dulce y preocupada. Bufó y puso una mano sobre el cabello castaño de la muchacha.

-¿Estabas preocupada? –preguntó con burla.

-¡Claro que no! –mintió inmediatamente.

-Ya... seguro que no... –dijo sin creerlo, y Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Hoy estas... increíble, preciosa. Nunca pensé que podías convertirte en esto. –la examinó de arriba abajo y aprobó. La chica adquirió una extraña sobra en su rostro, con tristeza. –¡No pongas esa cara! Solo era una broma.

La Griffindor rió y el prefecto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Hermione cayó al suelo retorciéndose de la risa, mientras que Draco ya se había puesto encima de ella y la miraba fijamente. La sonrisa de ambos se borró, perdiéndose en un beso.

-¡Harry Potter me las va a pagar! ¡Bailar con Granger en lugar de conmigo! –exclamó recelosa Cho, entrando en la sala común. Los dos se separaron inmediatamente y miraron disimulados hacia los prefectos que habían entrado. Ernie Mcmillan y Cho Chang.

-Y aquí estan la pandilla de idiotas –protestó Draco, resentido por haberlos interrumpido.

-Granger... no sabía que estabais aquí. Escucha, no quería decir eso... es solo que... –buscó una excusa rápida.

-Es igual, tampoco me importa que pienses eso. Será mejor que vaya a dormir, es tarde.

Miró por última vez al Slytherin, que estaba disgustado, y sonrió amablemente. En la sala común de Griffindor todos estaban durmiendo, por lo que subió a los dormitorios y allí se acostó. Sintió de nuevo un dolor en el pecho y tosió. Una punzada la invadió y cayó en la cama completamente dormida.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Comentarios:** Wola!! ¡Aquí de nuevo! Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en la vida, diez hojas en el Word xDDDD Bueno... sobre la pelea de Herms y Pansy, pues no sé si está muy real, pero no quería hacerlo muy a lo bestia...... aunque Zabinni sí se merece el puñetazo que le dio Draco!! Le prepararon una emboscada!! Malditos ¬¬

¡Por fin Hermy y Draco se besan decentemente! ¡Bien por ellos! Aunque no quería hacerlo tan pronto.... Ju... T.T El siguiente capítulo tratará sobre el Giratiempo. Aún tengo que ver muy bien como funciona y eso... pero volverán al pasado... jjujujuju

Sobre la "enfermedad" de Hermy... no, no es asma xDD (eske ya me lo han preguntado muchas personas), ni una simple gripe, ni nada parecido... es más fuerte. Si os dais cuenta, solo le entra la tos y ahora, parece que hay síntomas más graves, en determinadas ocasiones... antes o después de algo... eso también es una pista xDD

He pensado en escribir un fic sobre parejas extrañas, por ejemplo, las parejas ke se darán son: Draco&Hermy (pos supuesto!!), Harry&Pansy, Blaise&Ginny, Ron&Luna (esta no es extraña... pero no sabía con quien emparejarlo xD), Neville&Cho (lo sé, lo sé... no pegan... xDDDDD) y todavía tengo que pensar más. Si sabéis alguna otra combinación que sea rara, decídmelo!

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y me dejan rvws!!

Contestaciones:

**Noctis:** Gracias por tus dos reviews!!! Que buena eres!!

**Lira Garbo:** No, no es ni asma ni tifus... todavía no sé si esa enfermedad será mortal o no... mm... tendré que pensarlo, aunque ni siquiera yo misma sé exactamente que es la enfermedad o.oUUU Si el segundo capítulo es pasional este creo que lo supera xD ¡¡Gracias por tus animos!! Así da gusto escribir

**Sweet-ally:** ¡Mira quien está aquí! ¡Mi queridísima amiga Sweet-ally que pronto seguirá sus fics! verdad?? ¬¬ Cambiando de tema... yo tampoco trago a la Cho tonta.... Es una llorona (vale vale... no es tan llorona... si hasta yo lloró más que ella... pero no delante de la gente ¬¬), pero es muy tonta. Con eso lo digo todo xD tenía que buscar a alguien que los interrumpiera, ¿Quién mejor que ella? Hablando de Cho... en este capítulo también los interrumpe ¬¬ creo ke los dementotes que te iba a mandar a ti si tardas en escribir se los voy a mandar a ella!!! Sobre la "tos" de Hermione.... Jujujujujuju........... sorpresa sorpresa!!!

**Kairi Akade:** Gracias por tu comentario!!! Aish, la tos de Hermione no es asma... ke va... no le tengo preparado algo tan simple... juju... y Harry hasta que me aburra de escribir sobre él, va a estar de por medio complicando un pokito las cosas (pero poco, ke luego a él lo voy a emparejar con...)

**Lanier:** No te creas... no me agrada mucho la pareja Ginny&Harry, pero ya he comenzado la trama así, pero yo también estoy de acuerdo en la pareja Luna&Harry

**Asil Black:** Gracias, wapísima!!!!!

**Leonysse Weasley:** Si... no hay nadie mejor ke Draco, él es el más guapo, atractivo, misterioso, tierno (cuando kiere, claro...) y de más!!! Y por supuesto que seguiré con Draco&Hermione... este fic es 100 DrHr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nada de HHr!! (Aunque esta pareja también me gusta xD) Solo que tenía que aparecer alguien complicando un poco la cosa (como bien dices, un triangulo amoroso) y ¿Quién mejor que el enemigo más odiado de Draco? Jujujuju.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_ **········ Déjenme **ReViEWs**!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
